Hidden
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: He knows it was wrong. He knows he shouldn't feel this way. But he did. He have fallen in love with his own brother.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crash Bandicoot

**Summary: **He knows it was wrong. He knows he shouldn't feel this way. But he did. He have fallen in love with his own brother.

**Pairing: **One-sided Crunch/Crash

**Warnings: **Yaoi, incest (that depends how the fans looks at it), sadness, angst, possibly OOCness

I will probably get flames for this, but I'm taking the risk.

I have actually this idea for a long time and I finally got to write it. It took me some days but now it's done.

This is in Crunch's POV. And yes, Crash talks in this story.

* * *

"46...47...48." I count silently to myself as I lift the dumbbell in my hand, moving my arm up and down. I am doing my workout as usual. At the moment, I am by myself. My siblings are inside our house, doing whatever they do with themselves.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps themselves around my waist, surprising me in the process. "Huh?" I nearly drop the dumbbell in surprise. I turn my head to see it was Crash, who smiles happily at me. The same smile as always, the one that shows his happy-go-lucky nature; the one that always makes my heart skip a beat. "Hi Crunch." He greets me, still hugging me. I try not to blush in front of him as I return a smile. "Hey." I greet back.

"Training again, huh?" Crash asks me.

"Yeah."

"You always do that."

I grin at him. "Hey, there's nothing wrong about that. How about you try that one day?"

"Maybe." He smiles again. Seeing him with that usual happy smile gives me a warm feeling inside me. It didn't help that he was also hugging me. "Was I interrupting you?" He asks me while he releases me from his hug.

"Nah, it's fine." I assure him. Honestly, I was disappointed when the hug stopped but I didn't show it. I fear that if I express any sign of disappointment, it might give away my true feelings for him. The feelings I have for him...it's love but it's a different kind of love.

I am in love with him. But there is one problem.

He is my brother.

We are not related by blood. But after I got accepted into their family, I was given the role as his and Coco's big brother. We see each other as siblings despite me looking way different than them. That is where the problem lies. I feel awful for having that kind of feelings for him, loving him in the way brothers shouldn't do. I mean, no sane person would love their brother or sister in a romantic way.

"When you're done training, is there something you want to do?" Crash asks me curiously. There is one thing I want to do with you. I want to hold you in my arms, sitting in a field far away from everything and everyone while I shower you with kisses and affections. But that is one thing that will never happen.

Crash looks puzzled at me for some reason. "Crunch, are you okay?" He asks me. I blush when I realize that I was staring at him. I look away in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." I assure him again, scolding mentally myself for stammer in front of him. "I was just thinking."

"Oh okay. So, any idea?"

"To be honest, not really."

"How about we play together?" Crash asks, sounding a bit hopeful. It may sound weird that he would suggest it, considering neither of us are kids but hey, I never said that he was a mature guy.

I give him a small smirk. "Didn't we already do that yesterday?" I ask him teasingly. He pouts at me. He looks cute when he do that. "Just because we did that yesterday, that doesn't mean we can't do it today." He informs me, crossing his arms. He would have appeared more serious if it weren't for that adorable pout. I want to reach my arms out to him, grab him and pull him in for a kiss, but my common sense stops me from doing so.

"I mean, you did your workout yesterday and you're doing it now. If you refuse, I'll have to call you..." Crash stops and looks unsure, scratching his head. "Um, what's it's called when you say one thing but do the opposite?"

"Hypocrite?"

"Yeah that!"

I chuckle at his behavior. "Okay, if you really want it so bad, then let's play." Once he hears the answer, Crash grins at me. He lets out a happy 'yay' and hugs me once again. I blush again, this time at the sudden contact. I slowly wrap my arm, the one that isn't holding the dumbbell, around his waist, returning the hug. His hugs are always nice and genuine. I close my eyes. I want to enjoy this moment for a while.

"Um, Crunch...you're crushing me." I hear Crash says. I open my eyes, realizing that I must have hold him too tight by mistake. "Oops, sorry." I apologize as I let go of him, grinning sheepishly at him. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes." I chuckle nervously as I rub the back of my neck.

"It's okay but please, be more careful next time." Crash tells me. I nod, promising him that it won't happen again. Crash places his hands on his stomach. "Oh, I'm hungry." He says suddenly. He smiles at me as he turns around. "I have to go, but see ya later when you're done with your training."

"Okay, see ya." I smile back at him. Once he left, I turn my attention back to my workout and begin to lift my dumbbell again. Unfortunately, I forgot where I was when Crash came, so I had to start over again.

It's funny how I end up being his and Coco's friend and brother even though I had been trying to kill him when I was still evil. I can't believe that they were so accepting of me despite my former self. But I am happy to be with them.

If only my feelings for Crash had stayed friendly...

Honestly, I don't know when I started to have a crush on him. I just know that as the time passed and I spent time with him and Coco, I started to feel something strange for him. At first, I thought it was because I wanted to be close to him. It was kinda true but the reason for it is different; way different than I had expected. It took me a while before I realized why I felt this way for him.

There is one thing I have learned about love: you don't choose who you fall in love with. But why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be Crash, the guy who is my brother?

This isn't fair. The other couples don't have that problem; they don't fall in love with their own brother or sister or someone else in their family. I envy them so much. There are many things that I want to do with Crash but none of them will ever happen. I can't hold his hand or cuddle him the way lovers do; I can't take him out on a date; I can't even kiss him! Because you know why? Because brothers don't do that with each other!

Crash, Coco, I'm sorry that you two got a sick brother. You two deserve better. Crash, I'm sorry that I fall in love with you.

* * *

After I was done with my training, I take Crash out to a field. I did promise to play with him. You can bet that he was very happy when we finally got to it. Today, Crash was in the mood to play tag.

"Ya better watch out 'cause now I'm after ya." I smirk as I begin to chase him. He smiles and laughs as I run after him. "Then maybe you should hurry up." He have a point. He can be hard to catch sometimes. Although I'm getting closer to him, I still can't get him. I decide to use a different tactic. I stop suddenly. Crash stops too when he notices I wasn't chasing him anymore. He stares at me, thinking that I gave up. He totally fell for it. I smirk at him before I tackle him down to the ground.

I bet he was very surprised when I did that. "H-hey, what's the big deal?" Crash struggles to get himself free. Still smirking, I poke at his forehead. "Now you're it." I tell him. Crash stares wide-eyed at me, then he pouts when he realizes what just happened. "Cruuunch! That's not fair, you're cheating!" He whines.

"Hey, you never said that I couldn't do that."

He still pouts at me as he crosses his arms, looking away. "Still...you shouldn't cheat."

"Aww, you're just mad because you lost." I tease him. I soften a bit and nuzzle against him. It was the closet thing I can get to be really affectionate with him. Crash was still pouting, but then he slowly looks back at me. He stares at me before he gives me a small smile. "It was still fun though."

"Crash." I move myself away from him. Crash sits up, looking curiously at me. I could feel I blush a little. "Um...there is something I'd like to know. Do...do you love me?" I have no idea why I asked him that. I think the question just flew out of my mouth.

Crash smiles at me. "Of course I do."

"R-really?" I was surprised by his answer. I blush more and my heart is beating fast. Did he just admit that he loves me? Maybe there is some hope after all...

"Yeah, you're the best big brother we can have."

Big brother... It was two words that made my heart sink.

Of course...what was I thinking? Why did I think that Crash would actually love me in the same way? He sees me as a brother, nothing more. I am such a stupid fool. A stupid fool who has their hopes too high. A stupid fool who gets feelings for someone they shouldn't have, even when they know it's wrong.

Crash looks worried for some reason. "Crunch, are you okay?" He asks me, sounding really concerned. I didn't understand his question until I feel something wet on my cheeks. I realize that it was tears. I didn't even realize I was crying, it was so sudden. I wipe them off quickly. I don't want to worry him so I fake a smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm...I'm just happy that you see me as your brother." I lie.

He smiles at me again. "Oh, that's a relief. For a second, I thought you were sad." For once, it's a good thing that he's innocent. I can't tell him the real reason why I'm crying. How can I tell him that he is the reason for it?

I think I deserved it. I am a sick freak who falls in love with their own sibling. Crash, I hope that you will forgive me if you ever find out. But I understand if you don't.


End file.
